Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy
by thegreatdjsin
Summary: A kinda-real Harry/Tonks, With a twist. What is a Prophesy, moreover, Is Trelawny's the only one? Follow the adventures of Harry Potter from the end of 5th year and beyond. And follow the Heart Of "Nymmy" Tonks From the time of Lily and James till the e
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I Own Nothing. I sold my soul to JKR when I bought the first harry potter book!**

**A/N: Well, I found my old story. Make sure to check the AN in the last chapter, it explains a lot. I realized, a ways into this, that I had gone a little A/U. The whole concept was A/U, but I got enough reviews, from too Sirius (heh) people, that certain death eaters were not in the houses I described… Well, they are in this story. Also, since I cannot write Lemons, (I did try, I am sorry) I downgraded the rating to teen. Sorry for the… VERY long hiatus, enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**October 7th, 1981, Godric's Hollow  
8:20 PM**

The small family of three was relaxing, secure in the knowledge that they were safe, protected by a spell cast by one of the most powerful wizards since Merlin himself. On top of that, a man that they trusted fully, one of the infamous marauders, held the secret of their location within his mind. Added security, as they thought. Little did they know that their friend, if he can be called that, is struggling with where his loyalty's truly lie...

**October 7th, 1981, Riddle Manor  
8:20 PM**

"Tell me Wormtail, have you found out the location of the Potter's home from that foolish blood traitor, Sirius Black? You have had ample time to finish your mission."

The pudgy man groveling on the floor at the speakers feet looked up in fear. "N-Not yet my lord. Black has become suspicious of me as of late." Wormtail replied carefully while thinking, 'I mustn't allow him to find out that I am the secret keeper!'

"Hmmm. I shall give you one more chance. I will know their location by Halloween, or you will wish to die by the time I am finished with you. Now, Begone from my sight"

Barely containing a sigh of relief, Wormtail backed out toward the door of the large audience hall. "Of course my Lord Voldemort."

**October 7th, 1981, Godric's Hollow  
8:27PM**

RINNNG! The man sitting on the couch in the living room of the small cottage looked up, drawing a wand from a holster on his arm as he did so. "Lily, Someone is at the door! Stay upstairs!"

"It's Probably just Andi, dear."

"I know, but best to be safe. I haven't seen Peter in at least a week. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry, James. He is stronger than you give him credit for! Now answer the bloody door!"

James rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes dear." 'Bossy women!' James thought to himself.

James stood up from the couch carefully, and approached the window by the door. Looking out, he could indeed see what looked like Andromeda Tonks, as well as her husband Ted, and 7 year old daughter Nymphadora, as well as his best friend, Sirius Black.

"What color knickers did you have on when I walked in on you in the shower last year!" yelled James with a rather large smirk on his face. 'She is going to kick my ass. So worth it.' He could see Andromeda's face go an interesting shade between light pink and a rather nasty puce. 'Oh yea, so dead.'

"James Potter you insufferable GIT! It was purple. Now let me in before I blow the door down right on your soon to be hexed behind!"

Laughter could be heard from the other side of the door, a small girlish giggle, a manly chuckle, and a loud bark-like full belly laugh. 'So worth it,' James thought again. "Alright. Don't get your pretty PURPLE knickers in a twist!" James turned the door handle, and before he had a chance to move out of the way, he had a rather nice looking ebony wand right between the eyes. "Now, now, Andi... remember what Moody says..." James takes a deep breath, discretely casting a _sonoris_ charm with a wave of his wand behind his back. Both Sirius and Ted catch his attempted subterfuge and quickly cast silencing charms on themselves and Nymphadora. Andromeda is too intent on thinking of a good curse to use on James to notice. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" The whole house rattles at the sheer force of the words and Andromeda drops her wand and covers her ears in pain.

A loud wail is heard from upstairs. 'Oh. Fuck.' was James' only thought before Lily storms down the stairs 2 at a time. "James, what were you thinking! Harry was sleeping!" 'Oh boy.' "Sorry Lily-flower. I needed to distract Andi from her quest to hex my head of and I forgot about Harry."

Everything is quiet, although Ted and Sirius are laughing behind their silencing charms, while Nymphadora just looks confused. Lily Glares at James for a moment before dropping both of the other men's charms with a wand flourish and a muttered _Finite. _

As the sound of Harry's crying reached their ears, Nymphadora's eyes widened. "Oh no! Harry's crying!" She rushed past the blinking adults and ran upstairs. Moments later a soft cooing sound can be heard, and the cries stopped instantly.

"Wish I could get him to quiet down like that," James mused aloud. "OWW! What the hell woman!" James rubs the back of his head where Lily backhanded him.

"You're the one that always wakes him up in the first place!"

"Good point."

"It's Blood autumn out here. Let us in already damnit!" Sirius cries out.

"Oh, Right sorry. Come on then Padfoot." says James as he turns around.

"_Incendio_!" Yells Andromeda with a wand flourish, ending the gesture pointing right at James' bottom.

"AHHH! MERLIN'S BALLS, MY ASS!" Cries James as he attempts to put out the fire on his pants.

Lily Stares at Andromeda for a moment before collapsing to the floor in gales of laughter, soon to be joined by Ted and Sirius. Moments later, young Nymphadora walks down the stairs cradling Harry in her arms. She stops, stares at the scene in front of her.

James is standing in the middle of the room, pants smoking, hands blackened from his attempts to put himself out. Lily and Ted are on the floor laughing at the indignant expression on James' face, while Sirius just stares at him chuckling and shaking his head. "Good old Prongs."

"Nymmy! Nymmy Nymmy!" Everyone stops and stares, jaws hanging open at Nymphadora, who is now looking wide eyed at the gurgling child in her arms.

"Oh my god, Harry talked! Wait, he was supposed to say Dada first! Lil' Brat!" Says James with the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Lily runs into the adjoining room, returning with a camera. "Hold still Nym. I want a picture of this moment." Nymphadora smiles and hugs Harry tighter as Lily takes the picture. "I love you Harry!" Cries Nymphadora as she sits on the couch. All the adults smile.

**A/N**

So, What do you think so far? I have the entire story planned out, and hope to get out a chapter every couple of days. 3 Guesses as to the main pairing, and the first 2 don't count!

This is going to be a realistic Honks, with a twist or 2 for good measure. AU after Order of the Pheonix, HBP and DH ignored, with mild time line changes throughout. Every little difference has a purpose, I assure you. Please Review, even if it is to tell me I Suck!


	2. Memories held in a wallet

**Disclamer: I Own Nothing. I sold my soul to JKR when I bought the first harry potter book!**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 1: Memories held in a wallet**

**December 21, 1995, 12 Grimmauld Place****  
12:45AM**

"Sigh," Nymphadora Tonks sighed long and low, sitting alone by the fire in the dank and dreary atmosphere of 12, Grimmauld Place, nursing a bottle of Odgen's Finest Firewhisky.

"That was one hell of a sigh," Said Sirius into the silence. The smirk could literally be heard in his voice.

"AHH! Crap Siri! You scared my hair white!" Indeed, when Sirius had spoken, Tonks had stiffened and her hair had bleached out in her surprise.

Sirius Chuckled Quietly and sat down in the armchair on the across from the couch Tonks was occupying. "Whats the matter, Tonks. You have been down for months now! Where is that cheery and borderline insane klutz of a cousin of mine? You haven't even pranked anyone! I Thought Moony and your mum taught you better!"

"Yea, I've just been feeling down." Sighed Tonks. "He didn't remember me..." She mumbled under her breath.

One of the benefits of being an animagus, is the wizard or witch tends to gain some traits of their animals in their normal forms. Sirius Black was no exception. Hence his uncanny ability to hear mumbled comments. "He was only one, Tonks." He said quietly.

Tonks head snapped up to look at Sirius wide eyed.

He chuckled and pointed to his ears, while partially transforming, allowing his ears to get long and floppy. "I have very good hearing. Makes for great prank planning, being able to eaves drop across rooms and through walls... heh."

"Bloody Git." Tonks reaches into the front right pocket on her muggle jeans, pulling out a wallet that says Bad Mother Fucker.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the wallet and the phrase etched into it. He then looked pointedly up at Tonks.

"Dad gave it to me on my 17th birthday, when he found out I had made the cut for Auror Training. He and I watched the movie, and he thought it ironic." She shakes her head. "He is as big a goofball as you sometimes." She sighs, as she pulls out a small 2"x4" wizard photo, showing a 7 year old tonks holding a 15 month old Harry Potter. "I still love little Harry. I just hoped, that somehow he remembered me. I hear from Remus that he remembers that Horrible night sometimes..." Tonks Holds in a sob at that point, as a few tears track down her face, her hair flowing into a mousy brown to reflect her mood.

Sirius gets up from his chair, and sits by Tonks while draping his arm companionably over her shoulder. "I think he does remember you, Tonks. I see him looking at you with a look of confused recognition sometimes. He told me once that he could have sworn he had seen you before. Remember your 7th year in Hogwarts? What did you look like then? I know that you changed your look after school."

"I had black hair, blue eyes, and I made myself just a little on the pudgy side to keep the horndog bone heads at bay, why?"

Sirius Started to chuckle, and soon he had fallen into his bark like guffaw. "Perfect description for what Harry told me his first crush looked like. He always noticed that you never missed one of his Quidditch games, and that you seemed to keep an eye on him. He mentioned that you distracted Filch and his bloody cat more that once."

Tonks just stared at Sirius, completely surprised. "He knew I was watching out for him? And he had a CRUSH on me!" she nearly screeched near the end of her statement.

A/N

Fixed the Date. Little Quasi Cliffy, Next couple of chapters will finish up the background on Tonks, and hit Harry's past dealings with Tonks. You will hopefully be surprised at some of the times that they have knowingly and unknowingly crossed paths. soon we will be caught up to the events at the ministry of magic, and that is where things start to truly diverge. And don't worry, the waffy and fluffy stuff will soon be done and gone. I hope you will enjoy the ride as much as I do providing it! Till next time.

Please R&R. Makes we want to write more! Even the Flames!


	3. The Watched and the Wotcher

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Well, I have a lovely woolen sock and some soggy nachos if you really want to sue...**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 2: The Watched and the Wotcher**

**June 17th, 1996, #4 Private Drive**

**6:30PM**

"Boy! Get your trunk and that ruddy bird out of my car and into the house NOW!" Vernon Dursley, face a nasty shade of maroon, screams at Harry. Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him bodily into the cupboard under the stairs as he crossed the threshold of the house. "I'll teach you to sick your freaks on US, boy," Vernon growled. "You can stay in that bloody cupboard for the rest of the summer, and like it, too." With those parting words, Vernon hauled back and punched Harry several times in the chest and face. Several sharp cracks can be heard.

Vernon slammed the door, and locked it. The sound of a trunk being dragged up the stairs was the last that Harry heard for some time.

**June 20th, 1996, The Cupboard**

**10:02AM**

Harry woke with a start, and cried out in pain. 'Ohhh. how long have I been out.' Thought Harry. He looked around, and noticed in the dim light that his shirt and the small cot that he landed on are covered in dried blood. 'I can't believe that I am alive. Not that it matters.'

He tried to get up, but pulled in a sharp breath at the pain the movement caused. "Damn, at least one broke rib. What the hell am I going to do now?" 'I wish someone could hear me and help.'

**June 20th, 1996, The Tree on #4**

**10:01AM**

"Bloody Dumbledore... Harry hasn't been outside in 3 days. And I haven't seen Hedwig, Either. I Hope Harry is al..." Tonks started to say, when she heard a voice in her head calling for help. She creased he brow for a moment. 'That sounded like Harry.'

Tonks hopped down from her perch on the tree branch with decided grace, only to trip on her invisibility cloak moments later as she started for the front door of the house. "Bloody Wanker!" She hopped back onto her feet in an instant and resumed her course, her worry increasing once again, as the voice in her head grew louder, and she heard a yell from inside the house.

"BOY! Shut up in there! We are trying to eat!" At that, the voice in her head cut off abruptly as the sound of a meaty thwack hit the air.

"_Bombarda_!" Tonks blew the front door of #4 Private Drive right off its hinges, only to nearly drop her wand in shock at the scene in front of her.

Vernon Dursley was holding a bloody and battered Harry by his throat, while Harry struggled for air. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, and a fresh bruise was visibly forming on the left side of his face.

"Oh Merlin... DURSLEY!!!!" Tonks screamed as her hair and eyes flashed into a deep blood red in her rage.

Vernon abruptly dropped Harry, and backed away with a look of abject terror on his face.

Tonks eyes narrowed, and she looked at Harry, then at Dursley, and finally at the ajar door of the cupboard. As she saw that, and the large amount of blood coating the inside of the cupboard, she did drop her wand as her eyes widened. She flicked her wrist, and had her wand back in an instant.

"_Stupefy_!" A thick red beam shot from Tonks wand with such force that the air cracked with energy, and Vernon Dursley was flung against the wall at the end of the hall hard enough that he cracked the plaster. Tonks calmed herself down, and her hair turned into her standard Bubblegum Pink. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Wotcher, Tonks." Replied Harry in a raspy voice, followed by a cough.

Tonks bent down and grabbed Harry as gently as she could, Shooting a piercing glare at the remaining Dursleys, who turned white as a sheet. "Don't you worry, you'll never see him again." Having said that, Tonks turned on the spot, and both she and Harry disappeared with a nearly deafening CRACK.

**June 20th, 1996, Border between Hogwarts wards and Forbidden Forest**

**10:07AM**

Tonks broke out into the closest thing to a run she could manage with Harry in her arms. "Bloody hell, Harry, glad you are so thin." She said with a smirk.

"Isn't it the man who is supposed to carry the woman like this, Tonks?" Harry indicated to the bridal style way Tonks is carrying him toward the front gates of Hogwarts

Tonks snickers. "Shut it you cheeky bugger. I'm your knight in shining armor, so that means you get to be the Princess." Harry made a sour face and grinned, although that grin turned into a grimace as Tonks tripped on a rock and nearly dropped Harry. "Some knight you are. Can't even stay on your feet long enough to save the very masculine and handsome damsel in distress. Wait, that made no sense." At that, Harry closes his eyes in a grimace of pain.

Tonks and Harry fell silent for the rest of the trip to the hospital wing, while Tonks casts Harry worried glances as Harry begins to drift in and out of consciousness.

**June 20th, 1996, Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**10:02AM**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, attempting to fix several of the odd silver instruments that Harry had destroyed in a fit of rage just 2 week prior. "Hmm... It's almost like the magic itself is preventing me from fixing it. Young Harry must still be cross with me." He mused before popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Ah, tangy goodness."

A loud pinging sounded in the room, and Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock and fear. His jaw opened, and the lemon drop he had been carefully sucking on fell out and got entangled in his flowing white beard. "The blood wards!!" He rushed to the orange and gold instrument on the opposite side of the room from his desk. As he approached, the device shattered. "NO!"

Dumbledore rushed to his desk and pulled out the order medallion, and pressed his wand to it. "Nymphadora Tonks!"

For a moment, nothing happened, and Dumbledore fell into his chair in shock. "No... How could this have happened. Tom couldn't have found the house... Perhaps..." Dumbledore's thought was cut of as the medallion in his hand vibrated and morphed into a gold trimmed hand mirror, showing the chipper face of Tonks. "Wotcher, Dumbles!"

"Thank Merlin, is Harry alright?" At the sudden change in demeanor and the shifting of Tonks hair into a mousy brown, Dumbledore feared the worst.

"He's not in the best shape right now. His blasted uncle beat him within an inch of his life. I've got him in the hospital wing right now." At this Tonks hair returned to the usual pink spikes. "But Poppy says that he will be just fine after some rest and some skele-grow." She replied with renewed cheer in her voice and a smirk on her face.

"That would explain it..." He mumbled to himself. "I will be there in a moment to get a full account of the incident. I had suspicions as to young Harry's treatment, but Harry would not discuss it with me, so I had no idea the true extent of the dislike." At this Dumbledore lets out a long, languid sigh. "It seems that I have made far to many mistakes these past 15 years. _Finite_." With that, Dumbledore returned the mirror to its medallion state and headed off to the hospital wing with a heavy conscious, and a heavy beard as well, thanks to his new resident lemon drop.

A/N

Humor and action, and what, no dumble bashing? I know! Scary, Huh. Now we get into the true start of the story, although there will be more expositional chapters scattered throughout! Till next time.

Please R&R. I will Give you cake. And lemon drops. But mostly cake. Because the cake is a lie.


	4. The Secrets of Dumbledore, and a Bodygua

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. Well, I have a lovely woolen sock. I ate the Nachoes.**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 3: The Secrets of Dumbledore, and a Bodyguard for Harry?**

**June 22nd, 1996, Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

**9:00AM**

Harry awoke to the sound of soft hooting, and as his consciousness returned he noticed that his right hand felt pleasantly warm. As his eyes opened, the warmth left, but he could see pink hair swimming in his vision. "Wotcher, Tonks. Hi Hedwig." His brow creased in confusion. "Where am I?"

Tonks Smiled. "Wotcher yourself. And stop stealing my greeting you bugger." Tonks took a breath, and sighed. "Your in the hospital wing in uncle roughed you up pretty good. Poppy said that you broke 7 ribs, at least 3 days ago." At this Tonks dropped her head into her hands. "I wish I had checked on you sooner."

Harry frowned. "Don't blame yourself Tonks."

Tonks shook her head. "No, it is my fault Harry. It was my idea to try to put the fear in your uncle, and I had the day watch at your house for 3 days, and didn't even check on you once. If I hadn't provoked that fat ass wanker, you wouldn't be hurt." She grabbed the bridge of her nose.

"Do I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

Tonks looked up at Harry with a ghost of a smile. At that, Harry lunged out of the bed and grabbed Tonks in a fierce hug. "Then you did brilliant." He whispered in her ear.

Tonks fought a blush with her metamorph powers, and her smile reached her eyes. "Thanks, Harry."

"Ahem. I see that young Harry has awoken." Tonks Jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, but Harry just let go of Tonks and narrowed his eyes at him.

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes in an instant. The man seemed to age years in a moment, and his shoulders sagged. With a flourish of his wand, Dumbledore conjured a comfy chintz chair, and promptly sat in it. "I cannot begin to apologize for my mistakes these last years. So, I have decided to place you with a bodyguard."

"What!" Harry stands up, ready to give Dumbledore the beating of his life. Dumbledore just chuckles.

"You misunderstand, Harry. Your bodyguard shall be just that. A bodyguard. They will not be there to monitor you, restrict you, and I will not even be receiving reports from the bodyguard. The reason for the bodyguard is simple. You must be protected, but we honestly have no safe location to place you."

Harry gets a look of confusion on his face. "But Headmaster, what about headquarters, the burrow, even here," At that, Harry waves his arm in a sweeping gesture, "Hogwarts?"

"Well, I shall address your question in order. No one will be at headquarters until the first of August, The Weaslys will be in Romania until the 28th of August, and only Severus and myself shall be here, at Hogwarts, after next week."

"But you said Hogwarts is the safest place in the world?" This came from Tonks.

Dumbledore looked at Tonks with a renewed twinkle. "Tell me, Nymphadora, do you have any accrued leave from the DMLE?" Tonks Blinked.

"Nearly 2 months. Haven't taken a single leave or sick day in 2 years. Why?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Then perhaps you would like to be young Harry's bodyguard?"

Tonks hid her excitement with a little difficulty, and simply nodded.

"Thats settled then. Now, where to house Harry? I Think that, with a bodyguard to be there with you, headquarters may be an option, however, the ownership of the house has yet to be determined." Dumbledore looks pointedly at Tonks. "Do you have room in your place of residence?"

Tonks just blinks. "I guess. I can hold him up for a few days at least." In her head, Tonks was doing a little dance. 'I finally get to spend some time with Harry! I wonder how much of what I've heard about him from Sirius is true?'

"Very well then. Poppy has said that Harry is to be released as soon as he awakens, seeing as how she had other matters to attend to." Dumbledore pulls out a large bit of lint from his robe pocket, and taps it with his wand. "_Portus._" The lint glows blue for a moment.

Harry suppresses a laugh. "Why didn't you just use you lemon drop?" At that Harry broke out laughing.

Dumbledore became confused for a moment. As he sat, stroking his beard in consternation, he finally remembered that he had been sucking on a lemon drop when his hand stuck to the confection stuck in his beard. "Ah, so thats where that went." With a swift yank, and a quick _Scourgify, _Dumbledore popped the candy back in his mouth. "Thank you Harry, I was looking for that." The twinkle in his eye was like a small sun.

Tonks snorted and fell off her chair and yelled, "GROSS!"

Harry cracked up laughing. "You are seriously bent in the head, you bloody old codger!"

Dumbledore pointedly ignored Harry's outburst and handed the portkey pocket lint to Tonks. "The activation password is Sherbert Lemon. I shall send Dobby to collect Harry's things from his... former residence." This last was said with a scowl that seemed very out of place on the normally jovial headmaster's face.

"OK! Lets go, Harry!" At that Harry extended his arm for Hedwig, and placed his finger on the lint in Tonks hand, mumbling just before Tonks uttered the password, "I HATE portkeys..." and they were gone.

Dumbledore let out a sigh.

"You didn't tell them, Albus. You know Harry will be angry with you." Dumbledore turned around in his chintz chair, to come face to face with the stern continence of Minerva Mcgonigal removing an invisibility cloak.

"This is one instance that I honestly think that Harry will thank me for, Minnie."

Mcgonigal's Lips thinned to a line. "You may be right, but he will be no less angry with the principle of the thing."

"And all I can do his hope for forgiveness. My first instinct was to not give him a choice, but..." Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But you have never given him a choice, and it has cost him his family, and you his trust and respect. I just hope it all works out."

"As do I Minerva, as do I."

A/N

The plot thickens! What new secrets are Dumbles keeping from young Harrikins and Tonksy today? Will he ever not keep secrets? Of course not. He's Dumbledore!

Please R&R. Or I shall devour your soul. I need a new one, afterall.


	5. House Elf Revenge, and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. And I'm wearing the sock. Its warm!**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 4: House Elf Revenge, and Revelations**

**June 22, 1996, #4 Privat Drive**

**9:27AM**

"Finally free of the freak! If I ever see that little scruffy bastard again, I'll finish what I started. OUCH!" Vernon Dursly nursed his neck, which was in a support cast, courtesy of an enraged Tonks. "Blasted interfering wench." At that announcement, sharp crack is hear coming from upstairs. "What the devil? Umph!" Vernon groaned as he rolled and sloshed his way out of the chair he was embedded in. "Better not be one of those bloody freaks."

Vernon clomped his way up the stairs, each one creaking ominously under his immense weight. as he stepped on the next stair, the door to the smallest bedroom opened, and a snap, as if someone snapped there fingers, was heard.

"OUCH! Blasted cheap shoddy construction!" Screamed Vernon as he fell through the staircase directly above the cupboard under the stairs. Another snapping sound, and the hole in the staircase was repaired, and the door to the cupboard vanished. "What the hell? Where's the door! Where's the hole! FREAK!!!! Let me out of here!" Vernon started pounding on the walls in the now fully enclosed space he found himself.

"You is no be hurting Harry Potter Sir!" came a muffled hi pitched voice from above him.

Vernon let out an inarticulate scream of rage, and smashed through the wall where the door used to be. He whirled around the base of the staircase, and stared up at the diminutive creature at the top of the stairs. "You little blighter, I'll make you pay for that." Said Vernon with barely constrained rage as his face turned puce.

Dobby simple cackled and pointed at Vernon. Vernon floated up to the ceiling. "And how is you going to be hurting Dobby? You is silly muggle." At that, Dobby's eyes darken, and his lips curl into a very Malfoy-like sneer. "Old master make Dobby watch him hurt muggles. Should Dobby be showing Whale how old master be doing it?"

Vernon paled instantly, and shook his head vigorously in the negative.

"Good. Master Harry Sir would be mad at Dobby, but it is being worth it ifing you be bothering Dobby while he gathers master's things." With a snap, Vernon falls into a heap at the base of the stairs. "Now Dobby asks, where is Master's things being?"

"B-B-Basment." Vernon stutters from his position on the floor.

With a snap, Dobby vanishes, re-appearing a moment later with Harry's trunk. Both Dobby and the trunk land right on Vernon's prone form.

"Dobby be goings now. Be happy Dobby have nice master." And with a final snap, Dobby and the trunk were gone.

"Blasted Freaks." Came the groan from the floor.

**June 22, 1996, Nymphadora Tonks' Flat**

**9:20AM**

"Ouch! Bloody hell! Is that mouldy tofu? EWW! Bletch." with a loud crash, Tonks and Harry arrive in the middle of Tonks' flat. Unfortunately, the kitchen table is in the middle of the spartan flat, and Harry has landed in the uncleared leftovers of the last dinner Tonks had at her flat, nearly 2 weeks ago.

"Oh Shit! I forgot to clean up dinner! Well, I haven't been back here since..." She trailed off at the pained look that crossed Harry's face at the near mention of his Godfather. 'Crap. Of course he is still grieving. It's only been a few days, and he has slept or been knocked out for 5 of them.' Tonks thought. "Well lets deal with this. _Evanesco_." With a quick flick of her wand, Tonks vanished all the nasty smelling rotten leftovers. With a sigh, Tonks wraps Harry in a hug, both of them still sitting on the table. "Are you alright Harry?" 'Stupid question!' She berated herself.

"I'm doing better, now." Was Harry's simple reply. With a mischievous smile, he says, "Sirius wouldn't want me to be sad. Besides, I'm all alone with a beautiful older woman. I think he would be proud of me right now." He looks at Tonks blushing face with a smirk.

'He thinks I'm beautiful? And he's FLIRTING!' Tonks thinks with a shell shocked look and a light blush.

"Earth to Tonks!" Harry waves his hand in front of her face. She looks at him with a start. 'Why is she blushing so much? I can't be the first person to call her beautiful.' Thinks Harry in mild confusion.

"What's with the change of attitude?" Asks Tonks as she regains her composure.

"I dunno. Partly because Sirius would like me to move on, partly taking some of his advice to heart, and the rest is just that I'm comfortable around you for some reason. It's almost like I know you from somewhere." Harry replies with a shrug.

Tonks looks down, and begins to morph, taking on the appearance she had during her last year of Hogwarts. Black hair, pale blue eyes, same heart shaped face, and slightly pudgy.

Harry's eyes widen in shock, and he falls off the kitchen table onto the floor in a heap. Tonks cracks up laughing at his expression. Before Harry can comment, there is a sharp crack, followed by the appearance of Dobby and Harry's school trunk.

"Dobby brought Master Harry Potter Sirs Things from Whales house!" And with a snap, and a crack, Dobby was gone before Harry could berate him for calling him master.

"Bloody elf. I keep telling him not to call me master." Harry looks back at Tonks, his jaw working up and down, but no sound coming out. "You were in Hogwarts during my first year! Heck, if you hadn't drawn Filch and his damn cat away, Ron, Hermione, and I would have gotten detention for sure! Remember, when we were in the third floor corridor?"

Tonks morphed back into her usual self, before replying. "Yup. Pulled you and your mates out of a lot of scrapes that year." Tonks said cheerfully. "Course, got quite a few detentions because of it" She mumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Why?" That simple question, with no simple answer. Tonks didn't know how to respond. Instead, she pulled out her wallet.

Harry eyes the wallet, before looking at tonks and speaking with mirth in his voice. "Bad Mother Fucker?"

Tonks snorted a laugh. Harry nodded. "It suits you." Tonks Blinked.

Before Tonks had a chance to open the wallet, Harry asked Tonks a question only 3 other people had ever asked her before: "Tonks, what do you really look like?"

Tonks look searchingly into Harry's eyes. 'So green, like emeralds, but so much pain.' Thought Tonks. But there was no malice, only curiosity, and an emotion she could not identify. She shifted, and took on an appearance very much like the one she held during her 7th year. The only major difference, was the fact that she was no longer chubby, but she was not as thin as she usually was either. Her bust increased from a modest B-cup to a largish C-cup. Her raven black hair extended past her shoulders, and her eyes became the pale blue once again.

Harry stared at Tonks, sitting cross legged on top of the kitchen table in her small, one bedroom flat, and muttered only one word.

"Beautiful..."

A/N

ARGE! the fluff! it burns! But it must be done. Forgive me. Next time: A little more fluff, some grief, and a trip to Diagon Ally!

Please R&R. Or I shall devour your soul. I need a new one, after all.


	6. Visions, and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. And I'm wearing the sock. Its warm!**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 5: Visions, and Diagon Alley**

**June 22, 1996, Nymphadora Tonks' Flat**

**9:30AM**

Tonks stared, wide eyed at Harry, a crimson blush adorning her cheeks. A though came unbidden to her mind. 'He's only 15!' The thought snaps her out of her trance, and she abruptly shifts to her normal form, to a light groan of disappointment from Harry. Tonks hopped off the table and beckoned Harry to follow her.

"Come on then, lets get you set up with a cot in the living room." Harry shakes his head, to clear the cobwebs, and gets up to follow her, the wallet forgotten on the now bare kitchen table. As they leave the kitchen, Harry collapses, clutching his scar in pain.

**June 22, 1996, Riddle Manor, at the same moment.**

"Bellatrix! Come to me now!" Came a hissing bellow from the main audience chamber of the manor. "Bring Wormtail as well!"

Voldemort sat, lounging in his throne, a mutilated muggle corpse at his feet. The damage is so extensive, it is hard to tell that is human, let alone the gender. As he sat contemplating whether to turn this one into an inferi or to simply dump it in the lake behind the manor, Bellarix and Wormtail enter the chamber and bow at his feet.

"Ah, Bella, Wormtail, how goes the planning for the attack on Azkaban?" Voldemort asks over steeped fingers.

Wormtail starts to speak, only to be cut off by a jab to the ribs by Bellatrix. Voldemort raises the area above his eye, in a gesture of interest, that looks strangely sickening on the snake-like face.

"My Lord," Begins Bellatrix, "The planning is going well. Recruitment is up, but I am running out of playthings." The beginning of her sentence is said in a regal tone, but her voice abruptly changes to a higher octave as she discusses her, _Playthings_.

'Her sanity is returning, but not completely... these moments of insanity grate upon my nerves.' "Bella, if you stop killing them, you wouldn't run out!" He said aloud as if speaking to a small child.

The sanity returned to her eyes for a moment, and she replied, "Of course master."

Voldemort looked upon Wormtail. "What of the status of the blood-traitor's will, Wormtail."

Wormtail grovels for a moment before answering in a panicked squeak, "It seems as though he somehow updated his will, My Lord. Is seems that the goblins had accepted the proof of his innocence. I cannot access the will, as I am no longer a beneficiary, My Lord." At that he grovels and kisses the hem of Voldemort's robe.

Voldemort kicks him away. "You fail me again, just as how you failed to mention how YOU were the secret keeper for the Potters! Do not think for a moment that I have forgotten your treachery, Wormtail! _Crucio_!" Voldemort releases the curse after a full minute, and leans down close to his cowering form. "How fortunate you are that veritasirum can bypass the _Fidelius' _Protection, or I would have killed you long ago. BEGONE!"

At that last proclamation, Bellatrix drags Wormtail's quivering form from the room.

**June 22, 1996, Nymphadora Tonks' Flat, right after the vision.**

Harry came out of the vision in Tonks arms. "Well, this is a nice place to wake up after a horrifying vision." Harry smirks at the look on Tonks face. Then the smirk leaves in an instant. "I need to talk to Dumbledore right now!" He jumps out Tonks' arms.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Asks Tonks, the worry obvious in her voice. Harry nods.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to Dumbledore right now," His voice rises in panic.

Tonks jumps up from the couch that she had dragged Harry to during his vision and ran to the fireplace across from the couch. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she casts and _incendio_ into the fireplace to light it, and throws the floo powder into the fire.

"Headmaster's, office, Hogwarts!" After saying that, she sticks her head into the flames. After a brief conversation, she pulls back out, with a lemon drop in her hand. "Old codger took your advice to heart, Har."

She holds out the lemony confection to Harry, who touches it. He feels the pull behind the navel, and they are gone.

**June 22, 1996, Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**9:42AM**

Harry and Tonks land in a heap in the middle of the office floor. Dumbledore makes a pained cough, and Harry removes his hand from Tonks' chest, where it had ended up as he tried to break her fall. He blushed and let go, and Tonks blushed as well.

"Ahem, well, what did you need to see me for so very urgently, Harry?" Asks Dumbledore, trying to diffuse the embarrassing situation.

"Ummm," Harry has to take a moment to remember why he was here. "Oh yea! I got a vision from Voldemort again. He is planning to attack Azkaban!" Dumbledore frowns at this.

"This is bad news, Harry."

Harry sighed. "It gets worse, Headmaster." At that statement, Dumbledore pales slightly.

"It seems that Wormtail never told Voldemort where my parents were. He still betrayed them by joining Voldemort, but he never told the secret."

Dumbledore's brow creases in concentration, trying to figure out how that could possibly happen.

"Voldemort found a weakness in the _Fidelius_ charm. Veritasirum." Dumbledore's face went sheet white, and his eyes widened considerably.

"Fortunately you are the secret-keeper for most of the Charms, right, headmaster?"

Dumbledore looks at Harry, and Harry knew instantly. "Headmaster, who is the secret-keeper?"

"Alistor Moody." At this Tonks went white. Harry saw this, and asked worriedly, "Where is Mad-Eye?" Dumbledore looks straight at Harry, and sighs.

"He has been missing for a week."

**June 22, 1996, Diagon Alley.**

**12:00PM**

Tonks and Harry apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked at Tonks. "So thats why headquarters is all but abandoned? Everyone is out looking for him?" At Tonks nod, Harry's face settles into a grim expression.

Tonks sees this, and turns her hair neon green. "Don't worry Harry, we'll find him. And besides, with me watching over you, what could go wrong!" At that, Tonks trips over a bar stool on the way to the entrance to the Alley.

"Thats what worries me." Replied Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Cheeky Monkey!" Cries Tonks as she slaps his arm.

"Your cute when you are annoyed!" Tonks blushes for a moment but regains her composure quickly, as she starts to tap the proper bricks on the wall. Harry stops her.

"Tonks, where is everyone?" Tonks blinks and looks around the pub. As her eyes pass the bar, she notices Tom lying behind the bar, completely still. She stiffens instantly, and grabs Harry's arm and tries to disapparate.

"Oh, bloody FUCK!" She pulls a bit of string out of her pocket, and hands an end to Harry. Nothing Happens.

"Oh, FUCK!"

"Tonks... whats going on." Tonks looks at Harry, her dark eyes wide with fear and her skin clammy and white.

"Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards."

Harry repeats Tonks earlier assessment.

"Oh, Fuck."

A/N

Cliffy, cliffy, cliffffffy! HAHA! See you next chapter!

Please R&R. I need the encouragement!


	7. Attack? Death? Bond!

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. My sock has a hole in it. I'm sad.**

Pre-Fic A/N

A lot of reviews are calling for blood in the case of the Dursleys. Do not fear, Im not done with them yet. And as for Tonks's blushing, she is doing it to get Harry's attention. I guess I was a bit too subtle in my hints to that effect. Oh well. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 6: Attack? Death? Bond!**

**June 22, 1996, The Leaky Cauldron**

**11:57AM**

"Seal the entrance!" Screamed a black robed Death Eater. "Kill the damn nuisance behind the bar!"

"Nuisance, I'll show ya! _Diffendo_!" Tom threw a curse at the throat of the offending death eater. The death eater just laughed and wordlessly cast a shield. The spell rebounded, cutting a gash across his neck. Arterial spray hit the silver mask of the death eater as he laughed at the bartender's attempt to kill him. "Bloody fool." Greasy black hair can be seen beneath the hood for a moment, as he turns before vanishing the blood and kicking Tom's body behind the bar.

A throaty chuckle sounds from one of the other robed men.

"Quiet McNair. Seal the front entrance and set up the one way wards. Lets see if we can't trap any fools. Lets go!"

After a moment of chanting, the wards were up, the entrances were sealed and the death eaters walked through the entryway to Diagon Alley. As the arch opened, smoke could be seen rising from several buildings. Seconds after the arch closed, the sharp crack of apparition could be heard.

**June 22, 1996, The Leaky Cauldron**

**12:04PM**

Tonks looks at Harry for a moment. "You know, I don't think that fucking would be the best thing to do right now, now that I think about it." She brings her hand to her chin in a thoughtful gesture, before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him up the stairs toward the rooms.

Harry's face went red at the implications. He stuttered badly when Tonks threw him on the bed in one of the rooms.

Tonks began waking her wand in complicated patterns, the room flashing an array of colors as she mumbled a complex series of spells under her breath. When she finished, she let out a sigh of relief. "Well, thank Merlin you noticed that Harry. I must be slipping." At that she flopped on the rickety bed next to Harry. "We'll lay low up here for a while. Hopefully we can wait out the attack."

Harry's head snaps around to stare at Tonks. "So we are just going to hide? People could be dieing Tonks!"

Tonks sighs. "I'm your bodyguard, Harry. I need to keep you safe, first and foremost. Letting you run into a fight with possible death eaters is not doing my job too well." Tonks smirks. "Besides, we might be all **alone** here, in this room, for a loooong time." At that, Tonks increased her bust until her shirt threatened to rip, and sent Harry a seductive look and a wink.

Harry's jaw drops, and he backs up until he falls in a heap on the floor. "W-W-What?"

Tonks stares at Harry for a moment, before morphing back to normal before cracking up laughing. "The L-Look on your f-f-face! Muahaha!"

Harry glared at her. "You are a bloody prat, Tonks."

"Disappointed?"

Harry just blushed a deep crimson and looked away. 'It was kinda following a fantasy of mine...' He thought. He started. 'She is trying to distract me! damnit!' "Stop trying to distract me! We have to go help!" Harry started to get angry.

"Harry. What do you think will happen if you use magic. You know Minister Fudge is out for your blood for making him look like a fool." She looks at Harry with apologetic eyes. "What good can you do for anyone in Azkaban?"

Harry looked down and sighed. "Your right. I didn't think of that. But you can go help!"

"No, Harry. I won't leave you. I'm your bodyguard." Then she thought, 'And I care for you too much.'

Harry sits back down on the bed next to Tonks. "Sorry Tonks. Do you really care for me?"

Tonks blinks. "I didn't say that out loud..." She looks at Harry confused. She goes to speak again, when there is a loud banging on the door.

"Get behind me, Harry."

Harry slips behind Tonks wand drawn and aimed at the door.

"Don't use magic unless your life is on the line, Harry. Don't worry about me."

The pounding on the door stopped. Tonks let out a sigh of relief, and turned toward Harry. Just before she could open her mouth, the door is blown of it's hinges. A death eater can be seen, raising a wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"NO! Not again!" Screamed Harry as he jumped in front of Tonks, taking the curse to the chest. The last thing he heard before blackness took him was Tonks scream.

**Death Eaters Point of View, Same moment.**

The Death Eater finally broke down the wards on the door. McNair blasted the door with a blasting hex, ripping it from its hinges. As soon as the door was out of the way, the death eater cast the killing curse at the woman in the room. Just as the spell left the wand, a young man jumped in front of the woman yelling, "NO, Not again!" As the body slumps to the floor at the feet of the woman, who the death eater now recognizes as Nymphadora Tonks, he realizes how the man was.

"Potter." A word said with such fear. The death eaters wand clatters to the floor, just as he notices the woman's hair and eyes turn a solid deep red, almost black. He rolls to the side as the bone shattering hex passes where his head was a moment before, impacting with the death eater standing behind him, McNair, shattering his rib cage.

"Nymphadora! It's Snape! Stop!" He screams in fear of the enraged witch before him. He manages to grab his wand and activate his emergency portkey before Tonks can get around the door.

**June 22, 1996 Leaky Cauldron **

**Just after Snape's Retreat.**

Tonks repaired the door and closed it, before turning around and falling to her knees in front of Harry.

"No... no, you can't die. Please!" She cries out as she grabs Harry, crying into his chest.

A raspy voice replies, "I won't."

Tonks drops Harry in shock. "H-How! HOW!" She is becoming hysterical. Harry moans and spits up some blood, a jagged cut in his chest bleeding profusely. "Guess the prophesy is real. Damn." He looks up into Tonks eyes. "I Couldn't let you die. I'm not going to let anyone else die for me."

Tonks sniffs and smiles, before bursting into slightly insane laughter.

Harry blinks. "Are you alright? Tonks?" Tonks stops laughing, and grabs harry by the front of his robes, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She snoggs Harry senseless for a moment before drawing him into a bone crushing hug. "If you ever do anything so stupid again, I will flog you, you bastard!"

"I don't know, if you kiss me like that, I might have to do it again." Replies Harry with a slight grimace of pain. Tonks lets go and looks at the cut on his chest. "A lightning bolt." Her eyes shift between the scar on his forehead, and the cut on his chest. She giggles. "I Should have known, what with you being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry sighed. "I think you should know the prophesy, Tonks. You probably won't want to be my bodyguard anymore once you hear it."

Harry proceeds to tell Tonks the prophesy (I see no reason to re-print it hear, as that is plagiary!)

Tonks cocks her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I want to be your bodyguard again?"

"I have to be a murderer, Tonks! Although I will most likely die."

Tonks raises her eyebrows, and opens the door, showing Harry the corpse of McNair. "Do you hate me, Harry?"

"Why would I hate you, Tonks?"

"I killed that death eater."

"So?"

"Exactly."

Harry blinks for a moment, before comprehension dawns. "Oh. Um, Tonks." Harry fidgets nervously. "I can hear what you are thinking right now. I didn't realize you could use whipping cream like that..." Harry blinked again. "_Why_ can I hear what you're thinking, anyway?" 'This is weird' He thought.

'I know!' Tonks thinks back with a smirk on her face. Which quickly fades as she realizes what that means.

"Oh Merlin, Harry, I'm so sorry!" Harry Blinked.

"What for?"

"When I kissed you, I put all of my feeling, passion, and _magic_ into it!"

"Yea, it was a hell of a kiss! Thanks!" Harry replied with a blush and a smirk on his face.

"Harry, I think I created a bond between us. It's the only explanation!" She puts her head in her hands. "I wouldn't mind being bonded to you, Harry, but its not fair to you!" Harry is starting to get worried, at this point. He looks at Tonks with narrowed eyes.

"Why is it not fair to me, Tonks."

"Because we are married according to magic."

Harry hit the ground with a thud as he fainted dead away.

A/N

Muahahaha! That is all.

Please R&R. I need the encouragement!


	8. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I Own A Beetle. And A Cupcake. But Not Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 7: Discussions**

**June 22, 1996, Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

**6:22PM**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around for a moment, before chuckling. "Twice in one day. A new record." Harry gets a confused look on his face. "How did I get here?"

"Severus alerted me to your predicament. I must say that I am rather surprised that you are alive, my boy. It seems that the prophesy rings true as I had interpreted it."

"Snape." Harry's eyes turned blood red at the mention of that name. Dumbledore blinked.

"My, the bond runs deeper than we thought." Dumbledore's eyes twinkle with mirth. Harry sits up in the bed.

"The bond! Oh crap!" Dumbledore chuckles.

"Yes, about that bond. Nymphadora was wrong about why it formed." Harry looks at Dumbledore in confusion.

"What do you mean, Headmaster? And stop calling her Nymphadora! She hates that." Dumbledore simply twinkles. "And cut it with the damn twinkle you ruddy old coot!"

"As much as Nym.." Harry glares at Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Mrs. Potter," Harry gags at that. "feels for you, a deep bond such as the one that formed cannot be created by a kiss. No matter how passionate."

"Than how did it happen?" Dumbledore chuckles.

"You were always bonded." Harry blinks.

"What?"

"Young Mrs. Potter," Again Harry blanches, "Took care of you when you were still a baby, before your parents died. She fell in love with you the first time she saw you, nearly 16 years ago." Harry stares into space for a moment. "Nymmy."

Dumbledore smiles widely. "Precisely! Although I am impressed with your memory retention."

Harry looks around once more. "Where is Tonks, anyway?"

Dumbledore sighs. "She is rather upset with herself right now. She believes that you hate her." Dumbledore smirks at Harry. Harry's eyes widen at the expression he never expected to be on Dumbledore's face. "Of course, fainting probably didn't help in that regard. She wants me to make sure that you are alright, and to make certain that you will not, 'Hex my rear until it is as pink as my hair', I belive her exact words were."

Harry chucked at the mental image. He felt a burst of fear come from Tonks as the image appeared in his head. He tried to send her a reassurance over their new link. He could feel her relief flood him.

"Having an interesting conversation, Harry?" Harry looks at Dumbledore.

"Just imagining that image I got from what you said." Dumbledore laughed aloud.

"You probably frightened her by thinking of that!" Harry just smiles.

"Could you ask her to come in here, Harry?"

"Sure, Headmaster." 'Tonks, can you come in here?'

'Sure Harry... I'm sorry.' Harry could feel her sadness across the link.

Harry sighed. "She is on her way."

"Excellent!"

Seconds later, Tonks walked into the room, hair pink, but flowing down to her shoulders lazily.

"Wotcher, Harry, Professor."

"Good evening, Nym..." Dumbledore started. Harry cleared his throat rudely. "... Mrs. Potter." Tonks Flinched.

"It's OK, Nymmy." Harry smiled at the wide eyed expression on Tonks' face. Harry felt a wave of happiness and a very powerful emotion he had never felt before wash over him.

Tonks conjured a hard backed chair and sat next to Harry's bed. "You remember." Harry nodded.

"A little." Dumbledore looked at Tonks with a fierce look in his eyes.

"This complicates things, you do realize that, ... Mrs. Potter." Tonks flinches again, and looks at Harry sideways. He just smiles.

"I'm sorry, professor. I didn't mean for it to happen." Mumbled Tonks.

"I doubt you could have controlled it, seeing as how you were only 7 when it happened." Dumbledore replied. The twinkle in his eye was like a supernova. "Your rather, impassioned, kiss did not create the bond, it only changed it. Changed it from the simple Brother-Sister Bond you created when you were both young children, into a Love-Bond.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Would that explain how I sometimes heard snippets of thought that weren't mine, Professor?"

Before Dumbledore could reply, Tonks yelled, "Thats how I knew you were in trouble at the Dursley Hellhole! I could here your cry for help in my mind!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, that is confirmation of my theory. Of course, this has never happened before, but then again, a Sibling Bond forming between two unrelated people is also rare. Although, you both have extremely rare abilitys." Dumbledore looks at Tonks. "You are a Metamorphmagus," He looks at Harry, "And you are a Parselmouth. I think that you will find that you can share more that thoughts and emotions across your bond. Perhaps you should change your eyes back to your main color? Red does not suit you, Harry."

Tonks looked at Harry's eyes. She began to tremble with excitement. "YES! I'm not the only one anymore!" She launches out of the chair, with the intent to hug Harry, only to trip on her shoe lace and slam into the floor.

"You Klutz!" Harry broke out laughing. He pulled himself out of bed, and hugged her to him. He pulled an image of a snake into his mind, and hissed at Tonks.

"_**Now we can talk to each other with no one understanding us!**_" Tonks started.

"Wow. Thats cool." She smirks. "I'll show you how to morph if you teach me how to talk to snakes!"

"I hate to interrupt, but we now have important matters to discuss. Severus has reported to Riddle that he struck you down with the killing curse. Not a lie, so Riddle can see no lie, though it is certainly no the whole truth either. Therefore, he believes you to be dead. That should buy you a reprieve, at least until Sirius' will reading on the 5th of August."

Harry frowns at the Headmaster. "Snape tried to kill Tonks. How can you still trust him?" There was steel in his voice.

"He did not know it was Tonks. He had no way of knowing who it was, and unfortunately, Riddle has been having McNair keep a close watch on him. I Think he is beginning to suspect Severus." Dumbledore takes out a small plastic bag. "Lemon Drop?"

Harry looks at Dumbledore. "Oh what the hell." He eats one, and he feels a calm wash through him. "Wow, Tingly. These aren't bad."

"Yes, I infuse them with a calming drought. Much better tasting than the actual potion, I must tell you." He Twinkles merrily at Harry. "How do you think I always manage to stay so calm?"

Harry gives Dumbledore a half-lidded stare. "You're barmy."

**June 22, 1996, Riddle Manor.**

**7:00PM**

Voldemort is sitting on his throne, with a glass of wine and a smile on his face. "Ah, I haven't felt so good in 16 years! Ha ha! Although I wish I could have killed the brat myself. Excellent work, Severus. You have proven your loyalty beyond a doubt today. Perhaps, you could lead the raid on Azkaban? I think you have earned that right. To be honest, I tire of Bella's Swings into insanity, Malfoy's incompetence, and Wormtails bumbling." A shadow passes over Voldemort's face. "All three have had the opportunity to kill the brat. And you succeeded." Voldemort smiles again. "Proof that Slytherin whit can overcome Ravenclaw intellect or Griffindor courage any day. The fact that Lucius was a Hufflepuff has always confused me, however." Voldemort shrugs. "At least he is loyal! Fetch Bella and Wormtail for me, Severus. You are excused."

Snape walked out of the audience chamber, with a small grin. 'First time I have ever gotten out without being crutiated.' "Bellatrix! Wormtail! Our Lord Calls!" And with that, Snape apparated away.

A/N

Wee! Next chapter, we get to see the misadventures of Bella and Wormtail! Yay!

Please R&R. It brings me happiness and lies. Which are cake.


	9. Voldemort's Joy, Dumbledore's Fried Chic

**Disclaimer: I Own A Beetle. And Half A Cupcake. But Not Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 8: Voldemort's Joy, Dumbledore's Fried Chicken**

**June 22, 1996, Riddle Manor**

**7:04PM**

"I wonder what he wants now?" Whined Wormtail.

Bellatrix cackles. "I don't know, but I hope he _Punishes_ me again."

Wormtail looks at the gaunt woman in disgust. "Well, I would rather not be punished, you fucked up bint!" Bellatrix just shrugs as she pushes open the door to Voldemort's audience chamber.

"Ah, Bella, Wormtail. How goes the interrogation of Moody?" Asks Voldemort after sipping his wine.

Bellatrix trembles slightly. "Not well my Lord. We are out of Veritasirum, and he is not talking, no matter how I play with him." She pouts, in what might have once been a cute manner for the woman, before Azkaban destroyed her mind and beauty.

Voldemort only shrugs. Both Bellatrix and Wormtail look at their master incredulously.

Seeing their looks, Voldemort just smiles, causing both of them to jump in fear at the expression.

"Severus killed the brat." His smile turns into a sneer. "As such, I am feeling... well. I can no longer feel the connection, so I know he is dead. Now, nothing will stand in the way of my campaign!"

Both Bellarix and Wormtail slump ever so slightly. Voldemort narrows his eyes.

"I had hoped to play with him before he died, master." Voldemort smirked at her comment.

"Dumbledore and Fudge are keeping his death quiet. After all, wouldn't do to have their 'Chosen One,'" At that Voldemort spat. "Killed. I will reveal that the boy is dead, when we make the raid on Azkaban. I think that we shall lay low for a while... build fear and uncertainty among the sheep." He sneers. "All the sweeter when we finally tear out the throats from the bleating fools! Now, Get back to your... games with Moody, Bella. Wormtail, I have a special task for you..."

**June 22, 1996, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

**6:40PM**

Dumbledore sighs while he waits for Tonks and Harry to arrive from the hospital wing. It had been five minutes since he had left them alone to chat before he revealed his next secret to Harry.

**June 22, 1996, Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

**6:35PM**

Harry climbs back up into the bed after Dumbledore leaves the infirmary. He lies down on the bed, and reaches his hands up to his head, letting loose a sigh. Harry looks at Tonks. "Is there any way out of this, Tonks? Or are we stuck like this for the rest of our lives?"

Tonks looks into Harry's currently red eyes. 'I wish he would change them back to green.'

"I don't know how." Harry replies aloud to Tonks' thought. Tonks looks down and sighs.

"Harry, we are stuck like this until we die. Most wizards don't do Love-Bond marriage ceremonies anymore, except for some arranged marriages. I guess I kind of stole your life from you." Tonks looks away.

"It doesn't matter much. I've never had a choice in anything else before. Why should I get to chose who I marry?" Harry lets out a bitter laugh. Tonks reels as if she had been slapped.

"I said I was sorry, Harry, there isn't anything else I can do!" Tonks tries to hold back her tears.

Harry gives Tonks a bitter smile. "At least you are alive. Better married to scrawny me then dead, I suppose. Of course, you are as good as dead as soon as word that we are married gets out. If Voldemort... oh stop flinching! If Voldemort doesn't kill you, either Molly Weasley or a mob of fan girls will."

"Is that why you don't want to be married to me? Because it puts me in danger?" Tonks asks with hope in her voice. Harry simply nods his affirmative.

"Well, that and the fact that I hardly know you. We've met, what, 3 times in a year? Spent a total of 2 whole days around each other? Not much to base a marriage on." Tonks blinks.

"I totally forgot. I've heard so much about you from your friends, Sirius," Harry flinches slightly, "and Remus, and the time I watched over you in Hogwarts, that I forgot you didn't know anything about me." Tonks looked dejected. "I thought you might have liked me, what with all the flirting you've been doing."

Harry looks at Tonks apologetically. "It was just that. Flirting. Well, at least at first. Once I realized who you were, my old crush came back with a vengeance." Harry chuckled. "Even then, It was purely physical. Although I like how, well, wonky you are."

"I've never been called that before." Tonks looks thoughtful. "But it totally fits."

"Don't forget flirty, and totally wacko. And random." Tonks gives Harry a glare.

'I am not random."

"You aren't denying that you are wacko?"

"Nope. I'm totally wacko." With that, Tonks reaches up, grabs Harry's head, and snoggs him for a solid minute. Harry just looks at Tonks glassy eyed for a moment.

"What was that for?" Tonks give him a cheeky grin.

"We're married. I _Refuse_ to be a bloody nun. So I'll kiss you, and have my way with you whenever I want. After all, I'm far older, wiser, and prettier that you." Harry just gives her a look.

"Right. We best be off to the Old Coot's office before he soils himself waiting for us." With that, Harry jumps off the bed, and heads for the headmaster's office.

"Hey! Wait up, you wanker!"

**June 22, 1996, Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

**6:42PM**

Harry and Tonks take their seats in front of the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore sighs. "Harry, unfortunately I haven't been totally forthcoming with you regarding the placement of Tonks as your bodyguard." Harry narrows his eyes in anger.

"What do you mean, Professor?" The venom dripped form Harry's voice.

Dumbledore repressed a shudder. 'The boy is downright frightening when he is angered.'

"I had hoped that you and Nym... " Harry cleared his throat rudely, "Mrs. Potter would form a relationship from the beginning." The Twinkle in his eye was blinding. "There is a matter with Mr. Black's will, it seems he ignored several inheritance laws when he left everything to Harry."

Tonks sucked in a sharp breath. "A majority beneficiary for the will from an old family has to be a member of that family." Tonks was glaring at Dumbledore as well at this point. Dumbledore continued. "If the beneficiary is not related by blood or marriage, the contents of the will go to the next closest blood related male family member."

"Malfoy." Harry spat.

"Precisely, Harry. It was my hope that you and Mrs. Potter could get into a major relationship, one serious enough that I might convince you to wed, for the greater good, of course."

Harry's eye twitched, and one of the silvery instruments on the shelf behind Dumbledore shattered.

"Well, everything worked out..." Harry growled at Dumbledore, and Tonks sent him a death glare. Dumbledore began to sweat. "And now the Black fortune and headquarters will not fall into Voldemort's hands." He finished, the twinkling in his eye returning with a vengeance.

"Well, you got what you wanted, old man." Tonks spat. "Since Harry is supposedly dead, I'm taking him with me, and we are going on a honeymoon. I'm going to enjoy my marriage, and I am going to make sure Harry does to. We will be back in time for the will reading. Come looking for us, and I will make you wish you had never met me. Come on, Harry." Tonks grabbed Harry and dragged his un protesting form from Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Well, that went better than I had hoped." Fawkes flew over and pecked Dumbledore hard on the head.

"Ow! Blasted flying fried chicken!"

A/N

Ah... A honeymoon. THIS ought to be interesting. Heh.

Please R&R. It brings me happiness and lies. Which are cake.


	10. Overcooked Chicken, and Vegas Weddings

**Disclaimer: I No Longer Own A Beetle. It Broke. And Half A Propane Tank. But Not Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 9: Overcooked Chicken, and Vegas Weddings**

Pre-story A/N:

Sorry about the delay. Real life issues. My brother stole my Holey Sock. I ate a fish. My Mother found a long lost sister. A propane tank exploded. My car broke. I cut myself shaving. Pick one. They all work as excuses.

**June 23, 1996, 12 Grimmauld Place**

**6:00PM**

The members of the Order of the Fried Chicken, um.. I mean Phoenix, were gathered patiently around the table in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. There was only 3 people missing, Nymphadora Potter, formerly Tonks, Severus 'Snivillus' Snape, and Albus-my-name-is-too-bloody-long-Dumbledore.

"Seems that Tonks and Snape are running late." Pointed out Remus Lupin.

Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody looked at him with one eye. "Ey, that it seems. The lass Tonks may be unsure on her feet, but she is never late." His magic eye spun around before he attacked a corner with a stunner. "CONSTANT VIGALINCE!" was shouted as the sound of a body slumping to the ground was heard. "Nice try, Lass."

"_Stupefy_!" A bolt of red light came from the other corner, hitting Moody in the back of the head.

Silence reigned for a moment, as the invisibility cloak came away to reveal a smirking Harry Potter. "_Accio Tonks' cloak!_" The invisibility cloak over Tonks flew into Harry's hand.

"_Enervate._" As Tonks woke up, she asked Harry, "Did we get him?"

"Yup!" Tonks cracked up.

Just as Molly looked like she was about to explode, Dumbledore appeared with a muted pop at the head of the table. "Let us start this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry and Tonks took the two empty seats, which were right next to each other.

"I was wondering why Tonks' seat was next to Snape's. Why are you here, Cub?" Asked Remus.

"Because Harry is the subject of this Meeting, Remus." Answered Dumbledore. Remus just raised his eyebrow at Harry. "I will have to ask you all to keep quiet untill I am finished. Harry, would you mind waking Alistor please? Thank you."

After Harry _enervated_ Mad-Eye, he grunted and nodded in Harry and Tonks direction. "Nice teamwork. CON..." Dumbledore coughed.

"You may extol the virtues of vigilance later, Alistor." Mad-eye glared at Dumbledore. "To the purpose of this meeting," Dumbledore waves his hand toward Harry and Tonks with a decidedly, _Slytherin,_ smirk. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

For a moment, there was absolute silence. Then, "You bloody prick."

Harry's comment set off pandemonium.

"WHAT!" Everyone shut up at Molly's yell. "What is the meaning of this Albus! He is too young! She is six years older than him! HE ISN'T EVEN OF AGE! I won't allow it!"

"It's too late for that, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said quietly.

"Molly rounded on Harry, and shot a glare that could melt iron at Tonks, before turning a sympathetic eye on Harry. "Harry, dear, just get a divorce! You don't need to throw your life away because of this harlot!" Molly recoiled slightly at the intensity of Harry's glare.

Harry stood up in his seat. "Don't call Nymmy a harlot! I love you like a mother, but you aren't! I don't need your approval, although I would like it. But I won't have you insult her like that!"

"SILENCE!" Roared Dumbledore. "Enough! This matter is not up for debate! Harry and Nym..." Dumbledore blinked at the intensity of the look Harry gave him. "Mrs. Potter are wed by a Love-Bond." Many at the table gasp, and Molly looks mortified. "As such there is no possibility for divorce. As odd as the circumstances of their bonding is, it is a good thing, at least as far as the order is concerned."

This proclamation was met with stares and whispers.

"During the attack on Diagon Alley yesterday, Harry and Mrs. Potter," Tonks interrupted and said, "You can call me Tonks still." Dumbledore blinks."Harry and... Tonks were trapped in a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Serverus broke through the wards on the room Tonks placed, and cast a killing curse into the room." More gasps, and Remus growled. "Mrs. Potter would not be here today if not for the sacrificing nature of Harry. He jumped in front of the killing curse meant for Tonks."

At this, all eyes turned to Harry, who shrugged.

Dumbledore continued on, "This sacrifice, combined with a passionate kiss from Tonks, changed an already existing Sibling-Bond shared between the two, into a Love-Bond. The benefit, is that Serverus' killing curse severed Harry's connection to Voldemort, "Half the gathered shivered and twitched, "And now Voldemort," More twitching, "Believes Harry to be dead."

**June 24, 1996, Los Vegas Strip**

**11:45AM**

"Ugg. If I thought regular port keys were bad, International port keys are hell on earth!"

Tonks giggled at the expression on Harry's face. "Why are we in America, anyway, Nym?"

Tonks just smirked. "Cousin Sirius once told me what his greatest wish was..."

Harry shuddered a bit at the mention of his dead Godfather.

"He wanted to get married in Los Vegas by an Elvis impersonator."

"Oh. Sounds ni... wait, WHAT?" Harry stared at Tonks. "I figured that you would want a typical girly wedding after the will reading!"

Tonks _looked_ at Harry. He shivered. "Do I look like a _girly girl_ to you, lover-boy?"

Harry looked at the tight leather pants and Weird Sisters T-shirt that looked at least a size to small, as well as the bulky dragon-hide boots, and had to think about Professor McGonagall in the buff to contain his excitement. "Um... no, not really. No."

Tonks gave him a winning smile. "Good! Now lets go get properly hitched so that I can get my sweet lovin'!"

Harry's brain froze and his hair and face flushed red. 'Margaret Thatcher on a cold day! Margaret Thatcher on a cold day!'

Tonks burst into loud laughter. "Thats one way to beat a hard on lover-boy. Of course I could beat it for you." Tonks said with a wink and a saucy smile.

Harry just blinked. "I give up. You win." Harry winced and _adjusted_ himself. "Lets get where we are going before these damn leather chaps chafe." Tonks giggled and dragged him of toward an all day wedding chapel.

When they arrived, there was a small line. "How long is this going to take... damn lines." Tonks grumbled. Harry just continued to stare at Tonks.

**June 24, 1996, Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino, Craps Tables**

**2:00PM**

"Come on, Momma needs a new pair of boots!" Yelled Tonks as she threw the dice down the craps table.

"Snake Eyes."

"CRAP!"

**June 24, 1996, Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino, Harry and Tonks Hotel Room**

**2:00PM**

"Damn bouncer. I wanted to gamble too!" Harry threw the towel that he had wrapped around his waist to the ground. "Bloody Tonks, going off to gamble and leaving me here with nothing to do." Harry sighed deeply. "Good thing Tonks is too far away to hear my thoughts. She would try to tell me that Sirius' death wasn't my fault." Harry let out a sob. "I haven't even had a chance to feel sad with all the stuff happening." Harry started and looked in the mirror. "But he wouldn't want me to feel sad. Hell, I just lived out his dream with his flaming hot cousin!" Harry giggled and jumped up. "Take that, Padfoot!"

Just then, the door to the hotel room opened to reveal a pissed off Tonks. "Bloody Fucking rigged craps dice! I lost $2000 bucks on that bet! ARG!" Tonks stopped and stared. And then stared some more. Harry bent over and picked up his towel.

"Um... ever heard of knocking Nym?" Tonks blushed. Then she got a wicked grin on her face.

"Planning on starting without me, huh, Lover-boy? Well, fair is fair, and we are married after all." Harry frowned.

"What are..." Harry froze up and drooled as Tonks vanished all her clothes with a wave of her wand and a muttered _envanesco_.

Tonks, in an unusual fit of grace, leapt at Harry and pinned him to the bed.

A/N: This story is on . I may someday be convinced to post the lemon scene on ficwad, but for now, just be happy to use your imagination. Here are some prompts to help jump start you: Wipping cream. Riding crop. Fuzzy Hancuffs. Rope. 2 Metamorphmagi. That is all.

Please R&R. I Might Lemonify this for ye!


	11. Gutterminds! And Bibles!

**Disclaimer: I Own A lot more stuff than I did when I started this fic. But still no Harry Potter. Or Cake. I wish I had a birthday cake, just once… a day. Mwahahaha!**

**A/N: Well. I was browsing some honks fiction, and came across a pretty funny, but raw story. As I read, It seemed AWFULLY familiar… OH! CAUSE I WROTE IT! Heh… I'm a bit embarrassed… So, after re-reading it 4 times, and, somehow, finding the plot synopsis I wrote years ago on an old 128mb flash drive, I decided to give it another shot. And, apparently Moody fell through a Plot hole, must have eaten an Albus' beard flavored lemon drop… (GROSS!) My writing style may have changed a bit, and, after reading some criticisms, both constructive and not, in the comments, (damn… last time I looked at this story there were like 12 reviews and 5 faves… there are now 80 reviews and 72 faves… damn. Sorry, that It took me 3 years… but at least I am writing again! (That and there are not many good honks parings… well, at least compared to the other ships, anyway.)) Nested Parentheses FTW. Anyway, back to the critics. I will fix the moody plot hole, without changing the previous chapters… enough padding my wordcount, onto the story!**

**Harry Potter and the Truth of Prophesy**

**Chapter 10: Gutterminds! And Bibles!**

**June 24, 1996, Caesar's Palace Hotel and Casino, Harry and Tonks Hotel Room**

**4:07PM**

"Did anyone get the license plate of that lorry?" A slightly disgruntled voice sounded, muffled by many layers of blankets and various… body parts.

"I can't believe you were completely sloshed… for my first time! You passed out 15 minutes in! I'm in pain here, excruciating pain!"

Tonks finally lifts here own arm off of her face, and gives Harry a glare. "I had just lost $2000 bucks on that bet… then that nice bartender took pity on me…"

"First, What is a dollar,anyway, and how did you get drunker than a skunk in 15 minutes, and what do I do about… about… _this_," Harry asked gesturing to his… Dangly Bits.

With a snort, Tonks casts a sobriety charm on herself, and straddles Harry's waist. "This."

**A/N: sorry for an A/N 5 lines in… but this is fanfiction dot net, and, as this is supposedly a "realistic" honks, how else would a harry/tonks sexy fun time scene start? Anyway, Use your imagination to imagine the sex scene, as this is still ff dot net… Also, After this point I will drop the dates and times, as they are no longer as important.**

**12 Grimauld Place, Headquarters of the order of the flaming… Phoenix.**

"Ah, Moody… Lemon Drop?" Inquires Dumbledore, holding a plate of said confection out toward the grizzled auror in question

"No thanks, you know damn well I never eat anything I didn't make meself!"

"Of course. Now, I have a prudent question… where were you the last three times I attempted to contact you throught the medallion?" Asks Dumbledore, twinkle oddly absent from his eyes.

"Having meself a right nice vacation… What, Did the Homunculi I sent in my stead not show?"

Moody could only raise what was left of his eyebrow as Albus Dumbledore, Chief warlock, Headmaster, too many titles and letters to his name to list, fell bodily from his chair in utter surprise. "Homunculi? NO IT DIDN'T SHOW!" Dumbledore roared. "I have had order patrols discreetly combing Little Hangleton for your remains, after Severus reported you captured, yet here you are, right as rain…" At that moment, Moody realized what he thought was a slip up from surprise, was actually a ruse to draw his wand, as the most powerful wizard alive manifested a visible aura of power whilst pointing his wand directly at Alistor's, now pasty white, face. "You will explain. You will eat this lemon drop, as it contains Vertitasirum. And you will answer my questions, or I will cause you to simply cease to exist." At that declaration, Moody carefully claimed a drop from the newly proffered bowl, and ate it with a crunch.

Wand still trained, Dumbledore simply asks, "Are you Alistor, "Mad Eye" Moody?"

"Yes"

Wand slightly lowered, Albus looked at Moody with a bewildered expression. "But you failed the test… I was so sure…" Only to jump a moment later.

"CONSTANT VILIGENCE!" Screamed Moody. "I have been sending homunculi to most of the order meetings. I only show when it is something other than a waste of my time. That, and it's safer if the secret keeper keeps away from a place he is keeping secret."

"Why did you not tell me?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down.

"That would defeat the purpose."

Dumbledore simply placed his head in his hands. "All the preparation to change headquarters… Wasted. At least you are safe… and Voldemort believes you to be in the tender," Albus visibly shudders, "_Care _of Bellatrix… This could work to our advantage."

**Riddle Manor, Not long after**

"Bellatrix, Wormtail! BEFORE ME!"

"Damnit. I'm just getting started…" Bellatrix pouts, the expression out of place on her gaunt and sneer lined face. Wormtail is curled into a ball in the corner, sucking his thumb as he stares at the remains of what they believed to be Alistor Moody.

"Come on, you worm! The master Calls! Perhaps he will have a nice book, or a muggle for me to play with. OH! Perhaps he is… _Displeased _with me…" Bellatrix shudders with delight, while Wormtail, now standing and following Bella toward the center hall of the castle like manor, shudders for a completely different reason.

"Oh, I hope not. Although, Cruciatis induced insanity is looking more appealing all the time…" Sniveled Wormtail, looking about shiftily.

"Hmph. Some Griffindor you are."

"Wench."

"Worm."

"Hag."

"Worm."

"…"

"HA! I win! CRUCIO!"

"BELLATRIX! BRING HIM BEFORE ME!"

With a start, Bellatrix releases the curse, and skips to the central chamber. Still shuddering, Wormtail smiles with glee as he hears the tearing of a book, and Bellatrix's screams of agony. Realizing he will likely be punished for tardiness, he makes his way into the chamber. Bowing before Voldemort, making sure to kneel on the pages of the Gutenberg Bible spread across the floor, Wormtail says, "You called, Master?"

"Yes, how goes… Oh stop your whining, Bella, I told you this would happen when you next angered me. Anyway," Voldemort rubs his face with his inhumanly long fingered hand. "Ah yes, the progress on Mad Eye." At this, He looks towards Wormtail, "Well?"

"M-Master, He did not know. He was not the secret keeper." Wormtail immediately groveled, to prepare himself for the incoming pain.

"Excellent. Another point to Severus… I had so hoped he was not lying about the secret keeper when he told me it was not Moody, but Dumbledore himself. Although, this does interfere with our plans." Voldemort stroked his chin in contemplation. "Wormtail, Take a group of Death Eaters and pay Potters relatives a visit. No sense in leaving loose ends, eh?"

As Wormtail crawled his way toward the door to the chamber, He screamed in agony immediately after a gleeful yell of "CRUCIO!"

Moments later, Wormtail looks back toward the throne in the center of the room, after Voldemort taps his fingers on the armrest to get Wormtail's attention. "Make it… **Slow**."

Wormtail clawed his way out of the chamber to Bellatrix's quiet sobs and Voldemort's cackling, evil laughter.

**A/N: Well, not as long as i would have liked, but its something. I will try to do at least one chapter a week, but i night do more. no promises, this time, I don't want to further disappoint.** I still need a soul, btw.


End file.
